So We Could Be Together
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: The gundam coulples come to Quatre's mansion to visit, but something goes terribly wrong. 'So that was how it happened. All the people he cared for were dead, and he was responsible... And yet, the feel of the barrel in his mouth felt oddly relaxing...'
1. The Game Begins

Disclaimer: I only own Eya Musc and Yasha Usani. Kivi and Fayla belong to themselves.  
  
Author's note: I never thought I, a Quatre fan, would write something like this. This is completely AU. Warning for language.  
  
* * * *  
  
"And this is the main sitting room," said Quatre as he leaded a large group of his friends to a room in one of his mansions. Eya walked beside him, her arm in his. Behind them walked Duo and Fayla, with Duo's arm around Fayla's waist. Behind them were Heero and Relena. Wufei and Kivi were behind them, holding hands. Trowa and Yasha were the last in line, Trowa with one arm around Yasha's shoulder.  
  
They all walked into a large room. Light blue wallpaper covered the walls. On the ceiling hung a glass chandelier. The room was furnished with many couches and chairs. Quatre stopped and turned to face his guests.  
  
"Thanks for coming, you guys. I'm really glad you're all here. I have to go do something real quick, but I'll be right back. You can sit down if you want."  
  
Every one except Quatre took a seat. Heero, Relena, Wufei, and Kivi sat on the same couch. Duo and Fayla sat in a chair, Fayla sitting in Duo's lap. Trowa, Yasha, and Eya sat on a couch also.  
  
Quatre smiled and turned to leave. He walked out and shut the door behind him. Then, as a second thought, he locked it. He normal friendly smile was replaced by deep scowl. He walked down the hall and into a room. He walked in and shut the door.  
  
He never used to go in this room before. But now, ever since his sanity left him the night before, he was glad he has it. Quatre looked around the room. An impressive collection of weaponry was before him.  
  
---Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today.  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left ---  
  
Quatre walked over towards a wall and picked up a shotgun, along with a box of ammunition. 'This will be perfect for the two braided baka's.' he thought to himself. "It's a pity," he said as he aimed at the door for a second. "They would've had cute kids." He lowered the gun and loaded it with two shells.  
  
---I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
  
I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head ---  
  
~  
  
It had been nearly an hour after Quatre had left the room. Both Fayla and Duo had fallen asleep. Heero simply sat with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. Relena chatted with Kivi. Wufei sat with his eyes open and his arms folded across his chest. Trowa had one arm around Yasha's shoulders, who was sleeping with her head resting on his chest. Eya simply sat, worrying about Quatre and what happened to him.  
  
Heero finally opened his eyes and got to his feet.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"Something's wrong. He's been gone for far too long."  
  
Wufei got up also. "Let's go find him."  
  
Duo, Fayla, and Yasha were woken up. Fayla got off of Duo's lap and stretched.  
  
"How late is it?"  
  
Duo got up and walked over to a window. "Let's find out," he said, then pulled open the blinds. He saw it was nighttime, but what else he saw was very interesting. "What the?!"  
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked.  
  
"There's bars over the window!"  
  
--It's like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall --  
  
That got everybody's attention. Every window in the room was checked, and bars blocked each one.  
  
"Are they to keep something out?" Eya wondered out loud.  
  
Heero walked over to the door. "Or to keep something in." He turned the handle.  
  
Nothing. It was locked.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Heero. "We're locked in!"  
  
Just then, the lights went out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well? What do you think? I hope you guys like it. But this isn't the end. I'm not even close. 


	2. The Death of Shinigami

Disclaimer: I own Eya, and Yasha; Kivi and Fayla belong to themselves.  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope I at least got your attention with the first chapter. Hopefully this chapter will at least get more reviews.  
  
Another note, this fic is no longer a songfic. It's just too difficult trying to get pieces of a song into a multi-chaptered fic.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero paced the length of the room, trying to think of a plan. The whole thing just didn't make sense. Why would Quatre lock them in a room with barred windows? 'Unless it wasn't Quatre that locked the door...'  
  
"We're locked in a room with bars over the windows. Any suggestions?" asked Fayla as she watched Heero go back and forth while she nervously played with the end of her braid. She wouldn't deny that this frightened her a little, as there was seemingly no way out.  
  
"We could always kick down the door," supplied Duo, pointing the flashlight he had found up at the glass chandelier so the light was reflected in all directions. "And I volunteer Wu for that." He knew Fayla was beginning to get a little frightened, but the only thing he could do was help think up ideas.  
  
Wufei studied the door. It might work, as the door didn't seem that thick when they came in. "I don't think Quatre would appreciate us putting a hole in his door," he flatly replied.  
  
"But what if he's in trouble?" asked Eya as she stood beside Yasha, worry for Quatre evident in her eyes and voice. "What if he's hurt and he needs our help?"  
  
"I'm sure he would understand such a drastic action, especially with our situation," said Trowa. The very thought of his best friend in pain made him think kicking down the door was the best idea so far. Hell, he'd even do it himself, because nothing better was being suggested.  
  
"Here's what I think," offered Kivi as she stood by Wufei. "I think someone crept into the house when we were let in. When Quatre left this room, the bugler or whatever locked the door, then cut off the power. Since we're stuck in here, Quatre would be the only person left he or she would have to deal with before they could get whatever expensive thing they planned to steal."  
  
"Then what about the bars over the windows?" asked Yasha.  
  
"Probably an earlier security measure."  
  
"Either way," said Heero as he stopped his pacing and faced Wufei. "The door has got to go."  
  
Wufei nodded and walked towards the barrier between them and freedom, mentally apologizing to his Arabian friend in advance for the damage he was about to cause. Once in the appropriate place, he prepared himself to deliver the hard kick that would hopefully make a big enough hole for him and his friends to escape the room that now felt like a large prison cell.  
  
Seconds before he was about to launch his attack, the door creaked open.  
  
The surprised warrior stared at the door in disbelief with his friends.  
  
"That..." stated the American as his blue eyes grew in size. "Was just creepy."  
  
Quickly recovering, the five male ex-Gumdam Pilots ran quickly yet quietly to the doorway, pressing themselves up against the wall, adrenaline coursing through their veins, ready should someone enter with evil intents. Seconds ticked by. Eya brought her hands to her neck, one holding the other while her chin rested on top, tense and waiting for a movement as millions of "what ifs" ran through her head. Relena also stood tense, while hoping for a safe outcome. Kivi stood in a defensive position, ready to kung fu whoever that came in and tried to hurt her friends and Wufei. Yasha stood protectively in front of Eya, eyeing the doorway with an intense glare. Fayla tightly held the flashlight Duo had handed to her while he ran for the edge of the doorway, keeping it aimed at the chandelier.  
  
A full minute passed. Nothing happened.  
  
Heero was the first to peer into the doorway. He saw nothing. He shook his head at the other pilots. Duo, who was on the other side of the doorway, carefully and quickly checked down both ends of the hallway. When he stuck his head back into the room, he also shook his head. There was no one out there.  
  
"Nothing," he finally said. "It's pretty dark, but there's nothing out there."  
  
Heero nodded. This was good. "We need to find Quatre and make sure he's all right. It will go faster if we split up."  
  
Everyone nodded and split up into groups. Heero and Relena made their way to the third floor, disappearing down the hall towards steps leading up. Trowa, Yasha, and Eya followed them to search the second floor. Wufei and Kivi stayed on the ground floor to search the rest while Duo and Fayla went off to another part of the ground floor.  
  
Holding the flashlight, Duo led Fayla to a closed door. His blue eyes focused and concentrated, he slowly turned the handle, so as not to alert anyone inside of their entrance. When the handle was fully turned, he slowly pushed the door open. It gave no sound, much to the two Americans' relief. Duo continued to slowly open the door until it touched the wall adjacent to the door. They quietly sighed in relief. No one was inside.  
  
They took a few cautious steps into the room. Still no sign of life. Duo handed Fayla the flashlight. "There's light coming from the window." She looked, and sure enough the light from the moon streamed down through the window, illuminating the room as it reflected off of the linoleum. Duo walked silently over towards another part of the room to inspect something.  
  
Fayla looked around the kitchen, eyeing the bars over the window. She really wished she could have been outside at the moment, but right now her friends were on a mission to find their companion. A sudden noise from behind her made her whirl around, the flashlight leveled. The beam of light only revealed Duo's rear end sticking out from the refrigerator, the rest of him hidden by the open door. The noise that had startled her was him moving the contents around.  
  
Fayla sighed in exasperation as she felt her heart remove itself from her throat and back to where it belonged. "Duo!"  
  
The blue eyed American peered over the refrigerator door, everything below his eyes hiding behind the door. "He's not in here," he offered, which was followed by nervous chuckling.  
  
She shook her head as an amused smile forced its way onto her features. "What am I going to do with you? Here we are, trying to find your best friend, who could be in danger and/or pain, and here you are going through his refrigerator?" She was trying to scold her boyfriend, but she couldn't help but to smile as he pulled a handful of food out while giving her his "pitiful puppy look". She wagged an accusing finger at him. "One of these days mister," she threatened, giving him a playful glare. "I'm going to figure out a way to beat that damn look and use it against you."  
  
Duo increased the intensity of the look by making his lower lip tremble. With as much fake sincerity he could muster, he said, "Yes dear."  
  
Fayla couldn't help it. She cracked up. An eruption of giggles escaped her as Duo's cuteness factor shot through the roof.  
  
They didn't notice the door slowly and quietly closing, it's silence working against the two Americans as platinum blonde hair and hate-filled blue eyes watched them from the corner that was blocked off by the open door. The door was quietly pushed closed until it reached halfway; then it was violently and suddenly slammed shut.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
The unsuspecting youths whirled around in surprise, eyes wide and bodies tense. Duo dropped his stash of food.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
The Arabian stepped towards them, his shotgun leveled. A second later, he fired.  
  
Fayla screamed. "OH MY GOD! DUO!"  
  
She ran to his side as he began to slowly fall to the floor, his eyes still wide from the surprise. Even before he landed, the red puddle was beginning to collect underneath him and growing quickly. Fayla dropped the flashlight and kneeled by his side, but the buckshot of the shotgun had already done its damage. Many entry wounds had been forced into his chest, along with the many exit wounds that spotted his upper back; all visible from the beam of the flashlight. Fayla quickly yet gently put two fingers on his neck, just in time to feel his pulse gradually stopping. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled Duo's head, smoothing back his hair. With his last ounce of strength, he forced his eyes to barely open, look at his beloved girlfriend, and smile. With his last breath, he whispered a final message.  
  
"Love you, babe..."  
  
His eyes clouded over and his struggle to breathe ended.  
  
Fayla began to sob as she buried her face in his hair, refusing to accept the fact that the man she loved was now gone.  
  
*BLAM*  
  
She only felt a momentary pain as the buckshot found its way through her vital organs in her waist. Then the world around her became black and she knew no more.  
  
~  
  
Quatre carefully walked round the bodies, careful not to step in the pools of blood so not to leave footprints for the others to follow. He dismissed the flashlight. 'Let them find it. It won't help them.' He quickly checked the corpses for life signs, and found none. A satisfied smile reached his lips at he left the room, quietly leaving the door open just a little, enough for it to catch the attention of one of his next victims.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: *hides behind couch* EEP! Don't hurt me! I'm probably going to have a lot of Gundam fans mad at me by the time this fic ends. Speaking of which, I already know how this fic is going to end, but I can't tell you until I get enough reviews. 


	3. The Fall of the Dragon

Disclaimer: I only own Eya and Yasha; Fayla and Kivi belong to themselves.  
  
Author's note: Third chapter. Wufei and Kivi's turn.  
  
* * * *  
  
Wufei and Kivi were inspecting the library across the house when they heard the gunshots.  
  
Glancing at each other momentarily, they both sprinted towards the sound, fearing what they would find. They had to run down their current hallway, past seven rooms, then turn and go down another with eight. By then they had run out of energy to sprint, and had to settle with jogging as they turned another dark corner and past three rooms before they noticed the slightly open door. Light was coming from inside.  
  
The half Chinese/half American youth glanced at her Chinese companion, a glint of fear in her eyes. They hadn't spoken a word, but understood each other immediately. They both knew that Duo was the only one with a flashlight, and feared what could have been behind that door. Nevertheless, they gathered their wits and entered the room.  
  
Their first step into the room was used to get into a defense position, prepared for an attack of some kind. But no physical attack came.  
  
What came was an incredible mental shock. Once they caught sight of what had happened to their two friends, their very breath was caught in their throats.  
  
Wufei was the first to fall to his knees, only able to stare at the horror before him. His lower jaw had dropped, and his onyx eyes widened. He could only take in every detail of the horrendous scene before him.  
  
Realization struck him like a wave; his shoulders trembled, his jaw clenched, his eyes shut tight, and his hands formed fists. He wanted to cry out, to let the world know the pain that struck his heart like a red-hot dagger; but no breath would come out. His chest finally began to heave as he felt Kivi fall beside him, her face grimaced in emotional pain as she felt her stomach heave. Luckily, they neglected to eat, because Quatre had invited them over for a dinner, and they wanted to have as much room as possible.  
  
Both corpses had their eyes open; their soulless and clouded eyes seemed to accuse them for the deed.  
  
~  
  
They both didn't know how long they had stayed on the floor; to both of them it felt like hours. In reality, it was a few minutes. Then Wufei had managed to gather what was left of himself and stood up. No tears had fallen, although the threat was very strong. He bent down and took hold of Kivi's shoulders, gently pulling her back to her feet. She blinked as she looked up at him; a single tear had left a trail down her left cheek. She quickly bowed her head to hide her face from him and moved to wipe the trail away; it made her feel weak. But Wufei stopped her hand and looked down at her, his own eyes reflecting the battle behind them. She meekly looked back up at him, a mix of shame, grief, and fear storming inside of her.  
  
He put a hand on her back and pulled her closer to him, the other hand between her shoulders.  
  
At first she was surprised from the unexpected action, then gratefully accepted it as she put both her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt as the barrier was broken. Wufei began to smooth back her hair as the hotness behind his own eyes intensified to break the barrier he had put up to block the tears. One clear droplet fell onto Kivi's hair, disappearing into the black strands as he held her tighter. He felt her chest hitch as a breath caught in her throat while she tried to stifle her sobs.  
  
He began to rub gentle and soothing circles on her back; something Quatre used to do to him when he needed comforting. He started whispering words of comfort to her, secretly comforting himself as well.  
  
"It's all right. They're not in pain anymore. They're not suffering any longer. They have found a peace that they've never found during their lives. We don't need to worry or be sad over them. They were together; they didn't die alone."  
  
Hearing these words in Wufei's voice helped her gather her strength and pull herself together. She looked up at him, a faint smile thanking him. A similar smile let her know she was welcome.  
  
They released each other and Wufei walked towards the flashlight, careful not to disturb the bodies or the pools of blood. He reached down and picked it up; thankful to see it wasn't damaged from the fate that had befallen his friends. He turned back to see Kivi watching him with sorrowful eyes, asking if they could leave the kitchen and let their friends be undisturbed. Wufei nodded and they moved to leave the room. Wufei was the first to exit thought the door. Kivi was about to close the door behind her, when she stopped and gazed back at her deceased friends.  
  
"Duo... Fayla... may you rest in peace."  
  
She closed the door behind her as Heero and Relena came running up to them, both looking rather tense and anxious. Heero was the first to speak.  
  
"We heard gunshots."  
  
Wufei just shook his head, the look in his eyes telling Heero all he needed to know: There were no survivors in that room.  
  
Heero nodded as Relena put both hands over her mouth in shock. Both of their eyes had grown considerably. Heero had one final question.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Wufei hesitated. He knew Heero and Duo were close; they acted like brothers moreso than the rest of them, just like Quatre and Trowa. But he wanted to know, so...  
  
"Duo... and Fayla. It was too late by the time we got here."  
  
Heero didn't say a word as he led Relena away from the kitchen, turning on heel and taking Relena by both shoulders like he was going to comfort her. But both Wufei and Kivi knew that it was Heero that was going to need the most comforting.  
  
With the flashlight in hand, Wufei led Kivi down the hall, towards where he had seen the steps that led to the basement.  
  
~  
  
The basement was the darkest room in the house. There were no windows. Their only light came from the flashlight and the window across the hall that allowed the moon's beams to shine past the basement doorway. Luckily, it was a full moon that night.  
  
The two young adults carefully walked down the five steps leading to the basement's concrete floor. They looked around carefully, the beam of the flashlight guided by Wufei. It swept across the room, showing that the basement was disturbingly clean and empty; only a few boxes stacked in each corner cluttered the room.  
  
Kivi let her eyes wander around the room, looking for nothing in particular. Her mind was set on the image that had waited for them when they entered the kitchen. She knew she would never- could never forget every single detail that was burned into her mind the second she stepped in. She knew that her dreams wouldn't keep her from seeing the scene every night for the rest of her life. She was scarred, and only death itself would fix the damage.  
  
"I can't believe they're gone," said Kivi quietly.  
  
"I know," came the response, sounding genuinely honest.  
  
She felt a hand gently grasp hers, letting her know that they were in this together and he wouldn't leave her side. She gave his a gentle squeeze, telling him that that was exactly what she needed.  
  
A second later he let go, quickly turning around and dropping into a defensive position. Kivi followed, unsure as of why, but trusted Wufei's judgment.  
  
A figure stood in the doorway of the basement, silhouetted by the moonlight. Both of their hands were behind their back.  
  
"Who's there?!" Wufei demanded, adrenaline pumping itself though his veins.  
  
"It's me," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Quatre?!" Kivi asked as Wufei aimed the flashlight's beam on the figure.  
  
Sure enough, blue eyes squinted back at them, an arm blocking the light from his eyes. The other hand remained behind him. Wufei moved the light away from his face. The arm replaced itself behind his back as Quatre walked down the steps, stopping when he was a few feet away from Wufei and Kivi.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" His voice sounded different, with less emotion.  
  
Wufei shook his head sadly. "Duo and Fayla are dead."  
  
Quatre nodded once. "I know."  
  
Before any more words could be said, Quatre suddenly removed both of his hands behind his back, wielding a katana. With a grin radiating malice, he thrust the blade into Kivi's chest, the tip emerging from the upper right of her back. Red immediately began to ooze onto her clothes, the life- giving substance leaving her body at an alarming rate.  
  
Kivi's eyes grew in shock. The pain was immense, but she couldn't say anything. She could only stare ahead as her lungs stopped working, her right lung skewered on the blade. The katana was quickly and forcefully removed; searing pain resounded through out her entire body. She attempted to cry out in agony, but only choking came out. She could only stand and stare at Quatre, who was still holding the now dripping blade. After a few moments, her knees gave out and she fell backwards, vaguely feeling strong arms catch her halfway and gently lower her to the ground.  
  
She slowly looked to her left to see Wufei's panic and horror stricken face over her. She tried to speak to him, give him some reassurance, but she could only choke as her lungs refused to let any breath in or out for words.  
  
Wufei had an arm under her neck while the other was around her waist, supporting her back. He had fallen onto his knees as he caught her, noticing that her blood was draining over his hand and onto the floor.  
  
"Kivi! Oh my god, Kivi!" He gently lifted her off of the floor, his hands now completely covered in her blood. Her arms, left unsupported, hung stiffly underneath her.  
  
The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she attempted to give him a reassuring smile; to let him know that she would be fine, even though she knew it would have been a lie. It didn't work. They both knew she wouldn't live another minute.  
  
Wufei gently held her tight, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He couldn't believe what was happening. It just happened too fast. Now the woman he loved was dying and his best friend killed her. His own best friend! He heard her swallow hard; her lungs must be filled with blood by now, and there was no way to clear them. Wufei felt a sting in his eyes as a tear pushed its way out. He mentally cried out in anguish.  
  
'God, not again! Please god, not again!'  
  
A movement caught his eye and he carefully lowered Kivi. Her right arm slowly rose, taking up the last of her energy. He could only stare into her eyes as he felt her hand caress his face, her thumb wiping away the stray tear. Her eyes voiced her goodbye to the man she loved.  
  
Then her eyes closed, her hand falling from his face and landing softly on the ground. She went limp as life left her. She was gone.  
  
It felt as if someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest and threw it against the wall. The intense emotional pain was nothing he had ever experienced before. He once again held her body close, bowing his head over the lifeless form in his arms. He shut eyes tight, his shoulders jumping as each sob broke through his clenched teeth. He raised his head and a cry escaped him; similar to the one he let out when his L5 colony was destroyed. It echoed throughout the basement and first floor.  
  
A few moments passed where Wufei could only hold the lifeless body in his arms, his head bowed as he sobbed freely; the world was a black haze around him as he mourned over the loss he suffered. He truly felt alone. In this dark, twisted maze of a mansion, he felt the only person he could trust his heart and body to was gone; betrayed by his own friend.  
  
Friend...  
  
Quatre.  
  
Wufei gently lowered the body, his shirt and hands covered in her blood. Clenching his teeth, he stood up and faced the boy who was illuminated by the now-forgotten flashlight, the beam reflected by the half blood covered blade. The smirk on Quatre's face was of proud accomplishment; the glint in his eyes of malice.  
  
Wufei felt his hands clench into fists as the feelings of hate, betrayal, and sorrow welled up inside of him.  
  
"You! You were causing all of this! No one broke in! You killed Duo and Fayla!"  
  
Quatre looked at him, head tilted to one side, but his expression not changing. His voice was harsh and mocking, a drastic change from the Quatre Wufei once knew.  
  
"He finally figured it out. It took him a while, but the brainiac figured it out." He nodded approvingly.  
  
Wufei had to keep himself from lunging at his fellow ex-pilot. "Why?! I thought we were practically goddamn brothers! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"  
  
Quatre simply shook his head, frowning and making "tisk tisk" noises. "Such language for someone who was just crying their eyes out a moment ago. And as for the why; it doesn't matter to you now-"  
  
Wufei's eyes shot open, pain like a hot iron entering his gut. It quickly spread throughout his midsection, making him try to cry out in pain. But all that came out was a rough and drawn out groan as his throat tightened. He looked at Quatre, who was now just inches away from him, staring into his eyes. The malice-filled grin had returned, as had the almost bloodthirsty glint in his eyes. Wufei looked down to see the hilt of the katana pressing up against his stomach, while the blade protruded from his back. He looked back at Quatre, his eyes still wide with agony and surprise. The grin on Quatre's face widened as he finished his sentence.  
  
"- Cause you're already dead."  
  
Quatre took a step back, yanking the katana out with one fluid motion. Wufei took one staggering step backwards, then fell.  
  
The world rushed passed him, his sight diminishing with each passing second. He landed on his back with a loud whump next to Kivi's body. The puddle that had begun to quickly grow underneath him touched hers, immediately mingling together. The piercing pain was now down to a numb throb as his senses dulled.  
  
A single thought entered his mind, the very last thought of his short life.  
  
'Duo and Fayla didn't die alone; and neither will we.'  
  
Using the last of his strength, he forced his arms to drag himself closer to Kivi, positioning himself so he was close enough to hold her for the last time. He gently kissed her forehead, her scent flooding his senses as he closed his eyes, one last, clear, drop falling down his face and landing in her hair.  
  
He was unable to ever feel again.  
  
~  
  
Quatre looked down at the scene for a split second longer, a warm look taking over his face. He then snapped out of it and walked quickly to the flashlight, which was still turned on. He had to hurry. This had taken way too much time. Heero and Relena would be there soon to find the bodies of their friends.  
  
He raised his katana, striking the flashlight until the bulb broke and the wires severed; until it was beyond repair. He quickly went up the stairs and disappeared down the hall, leaving the basement door open as the moonlight illuminated the bloody scene below.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: There. Finished that one. I think this one was a bit better than my last ones, or at least the ending was. There's only... *counts on fingers* about three more chapters to go. 


End file.
